Life
by maggie87
Summary: Dean and Sam's lives change when a cute blond appears in the picture. Good or evil? Will she be strong enought to save Sam? Or her love for Dean will hold her back? Starts at chapter 10 first season. Dean x oc.
1. chapter 1: Caught

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first vampire diaries fic, and, it is a lemon, so please be patient. I love BonnieXDamon! It's just too cool!!!  
**

**Anyway, this isn't a one shot, I plan to continue it. So please, please review if you like it, because if nobody reads it, I won't waste my time. Ok, I probably will even if I only read it myself, but, whatever. **

**And, for last, sorry any gramatical, semanthical or whichever mistake. English isn't my mother language, but I love it and love to write lemons in english, they sound better and hotter!! **

**That's all folks! I hope you like it. It's not very long, but I write in in a hour or so. **

**Bye-bye- Maggie**

**By the way: I don't own anything. Here just their sexual lives maybe.  
**

The house was empty when they arrived, but he decided to enter anyway, he has been invited in after all. Damon laughed out loud, still holding Bonnie's hand. She was exquisite. So sweet and loving, warm, a little ridiculous sometimes, but beautiful. They entered to Elena's home, and went straight upstairs.

-Damon, they're not here yet, maybe we should wait…- Damon interrupted Bonnie with a hot kiss.

-Don't worry. Elena told you we could come by, didn't she?-

-Yes, but I'm still not sure…-again, Bonnie's sentence was cut by his mouth on hers. He thought he had waited long enough. They hadn't had sex since last night! It was too long. "Too fucking long", he growled. Bonnie seemed distracted by the sound, but he didn't give her any time to react. He pushed her off the ground and carried her to Elena's room. He didn't know any other room in that house.

Damon put Bonnie in the bed, closed the door, and was at her side in a second. He kissed her passionately, but watching his every move, careful not to hurt her. He wanted to feed after that, like he always did. He wasn't looking forward to her conversion. Sure, he could drink her blood then too, but it wasn't the same. The exchange of blood between a human and a vampire was special. If the two of them were vampires, then they could have to feed on the same person at the same time to get the connection they had with Bonnie still mortal.

Damon started to take off her shirt, while she did the same. It was kind of funny the clumsiness of Bonnie's fingers. He whispered in her ear:

-Allow me - with a very, very, seductive voice. She gasped, but let him do it. Slowly, he opened her blouse's buttons, one by one, kissing the new flesh uncovered, descending down her stomach until he reached the line of her jeans. Then he undid the zipper and let it fall down her narrow hips. Her underwear was a matching red set. She saw him admiring it and said:

-I wear it for you, I know you like red- and blushed red herself. She didn't understand when all that confidence came from, but she took it, it made her feel really good. Damon's eyes went wide and then narrow in a feline way.

-It suits you perfectly-he whispered in a sexy tone. His voice was full of lust. Bonnie smiled. It was still weird for her to accept that he found her attractive in that sense.

Suddenly, the sensations in her body were too much. Damon's hand was inside her, taking her to the edge. His perfect fingers were teasing her, making her feel great, but she needed to find release.

-Damon!- she groaned.

-Bonnie-he answered-you have to say it. What you want me to do to you Bonnie?-. His only words were making her come.

-Fuck me Damon-she said with another groan-make me come. I need it. Fuck!-she screamed.

-Your wish, my command-he said and thrust into her faster and stronger with his fingers.

-Da-mon….-the moans were coming off her mouth and she couldn't help it. She run her nails from his shoulders to his back, almost scratching him, Damon arched his finger and she finally came. It was one of the best orgasms of her life.

They both stop to catch their breath. Then Bonnie decided it was time to pay back. She rolled over, and was on top of him very fast for a human. She kissed him while she took his cock on her hand and rubbed it very gently. He started to open his mouth and groan against hers.

-Bon-nie- he moaned. Her touch became more urgent and soon enough, she could feel his coming. She lowered her mouth to his cock and sucked hard, making Damon curs and grab a handful of the cover. She swallowed and smiled. She loved to make him happy like that. He pulled her up and kissed her again, when the door flied open. He hasn't heard them enter the house. And, of course, neither has she.

-Oh my God!- Elena screamed. Stefan was right behind her.

-What the hell?!- he said-How the hell did you get here? When? Why?-

-Shut the fuck up!!!!!-Damon answered looking at Stefan- then he said to Bonnie- are you okay?-. She only nodded; she was too embarrassed to speak. Then he turned to his brother again –Why would you think we come here? To play monopoly?!-. Elena laughed despite herself and Stefan looked at her like she was crazy.

-No- he murmured, and then he said louder-Why didn't you go to the boarding house? Are you out of your mind?-

-No-Damon answered- Elena told us to come here-

-What!!??!??!??- She screamed- No I didn't!!!!! This is weird enough. Why would I suggest you two coming here to do _that?- _

-I don't know! You told Bonnie we'd meet here. And when we arrived there wasn't anybody home, so we went in- Damon explained while getting dress and getting Bonnie dress too. He helped her with her shoes because her hands were shaking.

-And you enter into people's houses all the time, don't you? - Elena asked sarcastically.

-Of course not-

-All right, this is too much. You two get dress. We`d better leave before Bonnie passed out- Stefan said very calmly. Damon nodded and Bonnie smiled a little, then she mouthed: "Thank you" and Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and took her out.

Bonnie hit Damon in the arm

-You would have told me they were coming! They scared the fuck out of me!!!!!-she screamed.

-Sorry! I didn't hear them. They surprised me too-. She looked at him like she could staked him right there right then.

-Ok, let's get out of here, shall we? I think we owe Elena a new cover- Bonnie said and Damon laughed.

-Oh yeah, we do- he answered.

Downstairs, Elena and Stefan were talking. Well, Elena was screaming, Stefan was trying to hold her back.

-How could they? I mean, I expect it from Damon, but Bonnie? She's supposed to be my best friend for Christ's sakes!-

-I understand, ok? Calm down-

-Calm down?!?!- She screamed- They had sex in my room Stefan! My goddamn room!!! In my bed. Oh my God! I can't sleep there again. It's just…-

-Don't worry- Damon said stepping in the kitchen- I'll buy you a new cover, new sheets. A new bed if you want-

-Oh, that makes things better! You are way too sick, you knew that? Control yourself! You can go fucking around in other people's bedrooms!!-

-Ok. We are sorry. Please forgive us- Damon said. Elena looked at him, and then sighed.

-Fine. I forgive you. But don't do it again or I swear to God…-

-Easy. You don't need to threat us. We won't do it again-

-You better not!-

-Ok, so, this is over, we can relax now-Stefan said. The three of them nodded.

They sit in the living room, and talked and drank coffee. But soon, and they didn't quite know why, they were in Elena's bedroom again.

Stefan and Elena were sitting in the sit at the window, and Bonnie and Damon were in the bed.

Suddenly, Damon said to Bonnie

-I'm hungry-. Bonnie was so distracted that she didn't get what he meant and answered

-The kitchen is downstairs- . Stefan and Elena were looking at them shocked. Damon went near Bonnie and said in a low voice

-How stupid are you?- and smiled at her. She still wasn't getting it.

-Bite me-she told him. He smiled wider.

-Your wish my command- and then he bit her neck. Bonnie realized too late what he meant by hungry and hit him in the back and tried to push him off her.

-Damon!-she screamed, Stefan and Elena were too shocked to act-not here, not now. Later, I promise. Let go of me! Please!-. Damon let her go and run his hand over his mouth, cleaning the rest of blood.

Elena looked at her bed.

-Oh no!-she moaned- Man! Now I've got blood in my cover too!!- She turned to her best friend and Damon-Get the hell out of here!! Now-. Bonnie looked ashamed, and Elena told her

- It's ok. You can stay Bon. How are you' Are you okay?-. Her friend smiled at her.

-Yeah, I'm fine. Already used to it. We better get going. It's for the best-. They said goodbye and left.

**A/N: I know this is getting anoying, but please review and let me know if you like it. The next chapter is an ElenaXStefan.I know the part of the bite was a little weird, but my friend dreamt about it and it was hilareous, so i decided to take it and write the lemon. And to be honest, it was funny. :D I can't thank you enough Vicky!! Love you :D  
**

**Thanks for reading. **

**XOXO  
**

**Maggie**


	2. chapter 2: Loving

**A/N: I kwon this is s short cap, but I'm trying to write fast, and runnig a little out of inspiration. Hope you enjoy anyway. **

**XOXO**

**Maggie.  
**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. **

First thing after Damon and Bonnie left, Elena got the cover and the sheets off her bed and washed them, then put new ones. When Stefan came into her room, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

-We can do some replay of what they did- Stefan said seductively.

-Don't joke about it! - She retaliate, but then she smiled- it's still creepy-

-Sorry-he said kissing her neck from behind. Elena turned and captured his lips wildly. He pushed her toward the bed then laid her down, all the while kissing her. Elena started to remove his shirt, leaving his bare chest to admire. He was so beautiful. She flipped them over and was on top of him taking off her shirt. He smiled at her; he had such a sweet look in his eyes. Those green eyes, so deep, so gorgeous. He looked at her like he loved her. She couldn't help it.

-I love you, Stefan-she murmured, a little ashamed of being so cheesy. Stefan stop breathing, and flipped them over one more time. Quickly, their jeans were off, along with their underwear.

-Is Jenna coming home?-asked Stefan quietly. Elena shook her head

-Nop. Just the two of us tonight- she said and smiled seductively.

Stefan's hands were teasing her mercilessly. Every part of her. He kissed and massaged her breasts, making her moan. Suddenly, his fingers were inside of her. Elena murmured a scream, while he kept working. Soon, she was on edge, begging for release.

-Stefan…-she groaned-Please…-And that was all he needed. With a final movement, she came, the waves of pleasure almost unbearable.

-Oh God! - She screamed, dropping her head on the pillow, exposing her neck.

-Not yet love- Stefan whispered in her ear. She got the idea fast and took his cock in her hands, guiding it to her center. Slowly, she felt him fill her completely. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. She gasped, but caught her breath quickly. They catch their rhythm. With each thrust, the sensation was stronger. It was noticeable that he wasn't human; no mortal could last that long and make her feel that good. She thanked his nature for the first time, and started thinking more seriously about it. How could sex be between two vampires? Exciting, surely, mind-blowing, granted. She felt really great contemplating that.

But, soon, she climaxed, feeling like she was flying. Stefan continued his thrust, making her climaxed again, and again, until it was too much and she decided to take the lead. She twisted her fingers in his hair, lowering his head to her neck. She could feel the fangs; she could feel Stefan's need. For her and for her blood. She felt the twins punctures, but there was no pain. Just joy and longing. With Stefan, she was home, she was where she belonged.

As she felt the blood leaving her, she could also feel his climax, strong, filling her completely. He freed her neck, and kissed her passionately. Then, he grabbed the dagger she had in the nightstand, which was her father's and cut himself below the throat. Elena watched him do it, and without thinking about it, she brought her lips to his skin and kissed it before she started to suck the blood out of him too.

What they shared, the communion of their minds, it was something unique, beautiful and powerful. They felt like one, one body, one soul.

-I love you-Stefan whispered in her ear. Elena felt a joy she never thought possible. He hugged her, holding her close. Soon, they fall asleep, happy and completely satisfied.

**A/N: Again, sorry, I know is short. I think if I get more reviews I'll make the next longer. And this lemon is sweet, romantic. Kind of ooc for the tv serie, is more familiar to the book. Sorry, but I love the Elena of the book, the other is a little anoying. But don't worry, next is DXB and is gonna be really hot. Just like Damon.**

**Ok, bye-bye now. XOXO**

**Maggie  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The perfect lover

**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy new year!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Is a little out of my first idea, but, I can't write just lemons right now, I'm out of inspiration. So, let's hope this ends somewhere good and enjoy the drive. :D**

**Please review and any suggestion is very welcome. **

**Thanks and enjoy the chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, I repeat, I run out of inspiration.**

**Maggie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

At the boarding house, Damon and Bonnie started where they had left it.

Damon's bedroom was a beautiful place. Well decorated, the furniture seemed old, but exquisite. Bonnie had never been there before, she was amazed. For a while, Damon left her enjoy the view, take everything in, standing at the door, far from her. But soon he got tired, so he came from behind and hugged her.

Slowly, he started to kiss her, first her shoulders, then her soft, mocha skinned throat. Bonnie moaned.

-You like it, don't you?-he murmured on her skin. It was very sexual the way he spoke. It made her feel excited and very, very turned on. She nodded, not able to talk at all.

-Tell me how much you like it-he insisted, his voice was like velvet, it made her insiders tremble.

-I love it Damon-she answered, a human couldn't have been able to hear it, but he did.

He turned her around, facing her beautiful face. She smiled, seeing his blue eyes full of lust. Lust for her. She felt suddenly proud of herself. She decided to act.

Bonnie lowered his head and made him kissed her, deep and passionately. He moaned, the sound echoed through her entire body, making her shivered.

In a second, Damon had her in bed, underneath him. Every part of his body was in contact with hers. She could feel his excitement between her legs. Bonnie started to take off her blouse, never leaving his mouth. But her fingers were clumsy, so, again, he helped her. She didn't seem able to think clearly near him.

Her clothes were off in a second. She eyed him suspiciously, and whispered.

-You have too many clothes on; mister- with what she thought was a seductive voice.

-Oh, do I? - He asked in return- well, we better take care of that-. The movement was so fast that she didn't see him doing it. But then, Damon was completely naked above her, and it was too much to bear.

Bonnie flipped them, so she was on top. Then, agonizingly slowly, she descended, making him fill her completely. For a moment, they stayed like that, enjoying the feeling. But, eventually, Damon started massaging her breasts and she felt a strong need. A need of him, a need of release. He caressed every part of her he could touch. Their rhythm became faster, and soon, they were breathing hard and Bonnie was moaning like there was no tomorrow. She began to scream, and Damon flipped them again, almost ready to climax.

After a few more thrusts, she came. He decided to take it a little farther. He disconnected their bodies and made Bonnie turn. She was with her back to him, and he entered her from behind, making her scream in surprise. Each time he thrust into her, there was a new sensation. Again, she came. Once, twice, three times, until she started to beg him to stop. Her body was very sensitive and she almost couldn't bear another orgasm.

-Da-Mon-she moaned-please, Damon. Stop!-

-You know what, I won't stop, not until you come ten times-

-What?!?!?!-she asked, bewildered.

-You heard. Ten times Bonnie. I want you to enjoy, I want you to have the greatest time of your life-

-But…- She couldn't finish. Another orgasm silenced her. Again, she started to moan.

-That's it. Enjoy, relax and let me do my thing-

-Your wish my command- she murmured and heard him chuckled.

-You stole my line, beautiful-. She just nodded, feeling another orgasm near.

Before the nine orgasm, he turned her again. He looked into her eyes, completely blurred by passion and lust. She returned the gaze, and could see in his eyes something that made her stop breathing. She could have sworn she saw love in those gorgeous blue eyes. But that wasn't the time to start making assumptions.

He thrust into her slowly at first, then stronger and faster. He made her come for the tenth time, and began to feel his canines lengthened.

-Damon-she moaned and brought his mouth to her throat, feeling happy and satisfied. He was in no position to resist, so he surrendered. Bonnie felt the twins punctures, but no pain. Then, the sensation of the blood been extracted from her. A second later, she felt him come. She began to feel light-headed. He pushed himself away, and looked into a table next to the bed for a knife. It was a beautiful silver dagger, probably hundred years old. He made a cut below his throat and Bonnie started to drink his blood.

In that moment, they connected. Sharing blood was the top of pleasure, they felt good, full. After a few minutes, Damon pushed Bonnie away, fearing that she might take too much. Then he looked at her for what seemed like hours, still inside her. Gently, he rolled to his side, leaving her naked next to him. He covered her body with the sheets and soon, they both fell asleep.

Bonnie had a dream that frightened her. She and Damon were making love, and in the moment of his release, he whispered "I love you" in her ear. She felt amazing. And, somehow, she knew it could happen. Time was what he needed. She knew Damon was capable of love.

She awaked and found him staring at her, with a shadow of something familiar in his eyes. She realized with a smile that it was love, it was the same look he had in her dream.

Bonnie started to ask herself one thing. Did she love him? But, she already knew the answer. Yes, she did, indeed. She loved him. But she couldn't take the chance to ruin everything they had at that moment. So she decided to have a second round. "Morning sex" she thought "the perfect way to start the day". She kissed him and they re-played the scene of last night, but a little hotter. He was the perfect lover.


	4. Chapter 4: The party: part 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I started a sequence. This chapter starts Elena's birthday party, in which some interesting things will happen. I know this story makes me look like a nympho, but I wanna be loyal to my original idea: senseless lemons. But, is hard for me to just write, so I'm gonna add some argument. The next chapters will be about the party. I have very good ideas for it. **

**I wanna thank my friend Vicky, for her help, most of the story is based in her dreams/ideas, so thanks hon :D**

**Well, that would be pretty much it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise to update as soon as I finish the next one. **

**Bye-bye.**

**Maggie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

The week passed quickly, almost dizzily so. And Bonnie found herself getting ready for Elena's birthday. The party was supposed to be celebrated that Saturday night, at Elena's house. Every friend they had, every people they know were going. Caroline had handled it in the most unsubtle way.

Elena had complained, but, of course, Caroline hadn't listened to her at all. So now they have to celebrate with some big party, full of people they didn't know. "Greeeaat" thought Bonnie sarcastically. But then she smiled in front of the mirror. Stefan was going to be there, and Damon. Her relationship with Damon was something she had never experienced before. He was amazing, beautiful, good in bed, and powerful. She didn't know why she like him being powerful, she just did.

So Damon was going to be there, in Elena's house, again. Bonnie laughed out loud. Last time hadn't been the nicest. Elena and Stefan had caught them having sex, in Elena's bedroom, and they still owned her a new cover and sheets. She continued to laugh while she finished her hair. The party was supposed to be informal, but it was still a party, so she was dressed in one of her best clothes. Besides, it was her best friend's birthday. But just in case, she wore a very sexy match of underwear. Red underwear, to Damon's enjoyment. She laughed again and decided it was time to get out there and go help Caroline and Elena with the party stuff.

When she arrived at Elena's house, the front porch was already decorated. It was full of balloons and garlands, everywhere. She rolled her eyes and knocked at the door. A very unhappy looking Elena opened the door and hugged her desperately.

-Caroline's been a bitch, isn't she? – She asked smiling.

- It's not funny Bonnie. She's driving me crazy. I mean, it's MY birthday, right? It's supposed to be MY day. Not hers. And I didn't even want this stupid party- she complained.

- I know honey, but, think this way: it's gonna be over soon and then you can be alone with Stefan- Elena smiled at her.

-Thanks- she said, and then they heard Caroline's voice calling them from the kitchen.

-Guys!- she screamed- come here! C'mon! We need to finish this before the party starts-

-Let's go- said Bonnie smiling. Elena nodded and put on her brave face, all the time wishing Stefan was there with her. And maybe Damon. He could make fun of Caroline, and that could be hilarious. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling he wouldn't do anything bad with Bonnie there.

Things were ready just in time. At exactly 9 o'clock, Stefan arrived, with a present in hands.

-Oh! You didn't have to Stefan! - said Elena as soon as she saw him.

-Don't be ridiculous, of course I had to. It's your birthday-

-He's right- said Bonnie smiling –Here, let's take this to the living room to open it, okay?-

-Yeah, let's go inside, before more people come- answered Elena. Stefan just nodded, smiling lovingly at her.

The present was a book. The very first edition of Wuthering Heights, from Emily Brontë. It was the same one he had loaned her month ago, when they first met.

-Oh, Stefan. It's too much, I can't take it-

-C'mon Elena. It's my present to you. Don't worry-

-Fine –She answered him stubbornly, then she added- thank you, I love it-. Stefan smiled at her

-You're welcome-. But another knock interrupted them. Caroline opened the door, and a dozen football players entered the room, along with a couple of girls that looked a little out of place. "Just like me" thought Elena, but smiled, despite of herself.

So the party began. Music played loud, making it almost impossible to speak. The house was full of people, most of them Elena neither even knew. But Stefan was always next to her, holding her hand or hugging her, and that made everything tolerable.

Around 11, someone knock the door and Bonnie went to open it. She was wondering where was Damon. He had told her he would be there. But her question was answered right then. With a big smug smile, Damon was leaning in the door frame, with a big package in his hands. Bonnie was shocked at first, then she recovered and took his hand, making him come inside.

-So you came- she said kissing him.

-So I came- he answered, then he pulled away- Sorry Bonnie, but I gotta give Elena her birthday present-.

-Oh- she said, realizing for the first time he was holding a box. He smiled at her and started look for his brother, assuming Elena would be with him. He wanted to see Elena's face when she open his gift.

A few minutes of searching and Stefan was coming into the kitchen, when Bonnie had taken Damon, with a very surprised Elena behind him. As soon as she saw Damon standing next to Bonnie, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

-What are you doing here? - She asked him, a little annoyed.

-I couldn't miss your birthday – he answered smiling smugly- here- he said and handed her the big box- happy birthday-

Elena looked at the box as it might bite. Then she looked at Damon, and then at Bonnie. They were both smiling, trying to hold their laugh. She looked at Stefan, but his face was just like hers, surprised.

-O-kay- she said carefully taking the box. She opened it, and saw a white piece of fabric. Puzzled, she took it out of the box. They were sheets. At the sight of her expression, Damon started to laugh hard, and Bonnie followed. Stefan looked amused, but held his composure.

-Wh-at? - Elena murmured.

-They're new sheets, for your bed. And there's also a new cover there-Damon answered her, a little bit calmer- We owned you, so I took the opportunity to pay my doubts. You like 'em? - . Elena was looking at him like he was speaking Chinese. After a second, though, she started to laugh hysterically. They looked at her like she had lost her mind.

-You- she said to Damon between chuckles- are…- but she seemed out of words to describe him.

-You're welcome- he answered her amused. Stefan took the box out of her hands and leaded her to the living room, leaving Bonnie and Damon laughing their heads off.

-Interesting gift- said Bonnie after a minute of laugh.

-Wait to see the ones I bought for you- he answered her in a seductive voice. Bonnie shuddered; she was beginning to feel really turned on.

-You took your time, I was waiting for you. I was dead bored- she told him.

-Well, I'm here now. Let's have some fun- he said while he took her hand and rushed upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5: The party: part 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the fifth chapter, second sequence or th party. I hope you like it, and please review!! **

**This fic is nowhere near its end, so review and let me know if you're liking it! :D**

**XO XO**

**Maggie.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

Damon took Bonnie upstairs, again. A very strong sense of déjà vú invaded her. Just a week ago, they were doing the same thing, and it didn't end well. Remembering that, she had to stop him.

-Damon- she whispered- we can't. Last time... - and she trailed off, lost in the beauty of his eyes. He was doing the vampire-compelling-thing, and she tried to resist. Getting madder every second, she slapped his arm.

-Damon! Don't do it! C'mon!-

-Okay- he answered- just relax. Elena won't catch us tonight. I promise-. Bonnie felt a little better, but couldn't help wondering why he said "Elena won't catch us". But, her will wasn't very strong, especially with Damon holding her like that.

-Fine- she murmured stubbornly. Then he kissed her, making her forget everything else. As they got to Elena's bedroom's door, it slammed open, Bonnie couldn't tell if he had opened it, or if it had opened by itself. She didn't really care.

The bed looked especially appealing right then. Bonnie was picturing how Damon would take her dress off and her underwear in a second, and then he would fuck her hard, making her climax a hundred times. She went wet just to imagine it.

Damon could hear her thoughts, and seemed pretty damn amused by them. Never said there's a vampire with a sense or privacy, because they're all shameless. Bonnie felt a little bad about that thought. Stefan was probably a decent guy. But then she remembered Damon and an image came to her like a flash. Damon, all sexy looking, was laid down on the bed, clothes completely off. He was smirking at her, which made her angry, and very turned on.

He had put that image in her mind, very easily too. And that infuriated her. She wasn't some idiot chick like Caroline had been to fall in his compulsion. She was strong, and was going to make damn sure he knew that.

Suddenly, she threw him onto the bed with a powerful move of telekinesis. "You're soooo gonna regret fucking around with me" she thought. Damon looked kind of scared and surprised. She smiled dangerously at him.

"God. She looks like a goddess" thought Damon. She looked beautiful and… evil. Perfect combination. Damon was already fighting his reaction. His dick was hard rock, it was almost painful.

Bonnie almost gave up, but then she remembered why she was doing that and smiled devilish. She was standing next to the foot of the bed, and she started to take off her clothes, really slowly. Agonizingly so. First, she undid the zipper of her burgundy dress, letting it drop and keeping just her underwear, which was red too.

She looked up at the vampire lying in the bed. His eyes were wide open, full of lust, and he was smiling. Bonnie threw a last look at him, and then turned around, heading to the door. She stopped in the middle of the room. Slowly, she took her hand to her back, and unclasped her bra. It fell to the floor, leaving her upper body naked.

Damon watched her strip like she was the most amazing thing in the world. He seemed almost fascinated. Bonnie turned again, facing him now. She looked straight into his eyes, enjoying the feelings showing in them. "He's so gorgeous" she thought bewildered.

Faster than she thought him capable, he was at her side, caressing her entire body. It almost made her forget her target, again. "He's good" she said to herself.

-Bonnie- he whispered in her ear. She fought with the urge of turned around and assault him.

-What, Damon?-she whispered back, her voice was sexy, full of lust. Even he wasn't able to resist.

-I'm gonna punish you for this, you know- he said, softly biting her lobe.

-No if I can stop it-she answered, a suddenly wave of courage going though her. Well, courage and other things. Then, she got free of him, and sent him flying backwards till he hit the door. His eyes opened wider than what seem possible, and his mouth twisted in a half-smile. He was enjoying himself very much.

She kept him to the door, not letting him move at all. And, slowly, she kneeled down in the middle of the bed. "Elena's is soooo going to kill us" she thought, but in that moment, she really didn't care. Damon continued to stare at her, and the image of his helplessness was hilarious. She was where she wanted, so she let him go. With a strong sound, he fell to the floor, but recovered very quickly.

Playing along, he walked slowly to the bed, and Bonnie hardly could contain the giggles rising up her throat. When he got there, he smiled dangerously and in a blurred movement, was behind her. "He likes that position, doesn't he?" Bonnie thought wildly, imagining what he could do to her that way. She felt instantaneously aroused.

They were already naked, so the show began. With a hand around her hair, holding her still, Damon started to thrust into her from behind, hitting spots that made her see stars. Like the vampire he was, he had a lot of energy, and that happened to be really adequate.

After a few thrust, Bonnie climaxed. "It's a new record" she thought surprised. Damon smiled at her thoughts and turned her around, making her face him. She was blushed due to the recent activity; her cheeks were a delicious pink. He had to use all of his willpower to resist tasting her blood right then. There was more he wanted to do to her, and he was nowhere near the end yet.

In a more conventional position, on top of her, Damon thrust into her again, making her gasp and then moan with pleasure. His eyes were full of desire. She started to feel her climax rise and threw her head backwards, exposing her neck. Damon looked down at her beautiful face, her mouth; her eyes closed, and couldn't help but give in the temptation. He bit her neck, but she felt no pain. Slowly, he drank her blood, feeling like a new man. A new vampire.

After they climaxed, Damon hold Bonnie in his arms, content. She started to fall asleep when he heard someone coming upstairs. It sound like a girl. A very angry girl. "Fuck" he thought furious, "if Elena finds us again Bonnie will kill me". Not that he feared her or anything, but if anyone catches them, Bonnie would never have sex with him again. He was sure of that.

Damon tried to cover Bonnie and hide her, looking for an explanation of why he at least was there. But the door cracked open, and someone looked inside. The only thing Damon could do, was praying for it not to be Elena or Stefan. And he didn't pray much.

He was surprised when he saw who it was. He growled and got out of bed, leaving Bonnie there, hiding. He slowly face the person who just entered, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: The party: part 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long, but I've got a new puppy, and I'm taking care of him now. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I know that for some people it must be a little disappointing and I know it's short, and I'm sorry too. :(  
**

**All right, I guess that's all for now. Please review if you like it, let me know. **

**XOXO**

**Maggie  
**

He was surprised when he saw who it was. He growled and got out of bed, leaving Bonnie there, hiding. He slowly faced the person who just entered, smiling.

-Well, hello, Caroline- Damon said in a compelling voice. The girl seemed freaked out. And, she hadn't even seen her friend lying in the bed.

-Wh-what are you doing here Damon? - She asked bewildered. He smiled devilish to her. They had their history, but he wasn't so amused by the interruption.

-I, was having fun, until you came in Caroline. You interrupted us- he answered categorically.

-Us? - She repeated shocked-who's us? What's going on? What…-. Damon looked to the bed, where Bonnie was still sleeping. Caroline followed his gaze, and seemed ready to faint. –What did you do to Bonnie, Damon?- she asked furious.

-As much as I like your concern for her, it's starting to annoy me. I didn't do anything to her; this was of common accord-

-No way- she murmured. Her best friend Bonnie, who hated Damon's guts were now lying in bed with him? That was impossible. He must have done something to Bonnie, like he did to her. Damon was still smiling when she faced him. Slowly, she walked to him, stopping when she could feel his breath almost in her mouth.

-You need to stay away from Bonnie, Damon. I'm serious- she tried her best to sound dangerous, like she really mean it, but her voice was soft and low. It seemed totally innocent. Something she was not.

Damon was smiling at her, like he knew what she was thinking. And, honestly, he knew. It was fun, but Bonnie was going to wake up sometime, and she was going to be pissed if she found Caroline in the room. Not that he oppose on threesomes, but, he thought Bonnie might. Especially with one of her best friends.

-Caroline- he said looking directly at her eyes, his compulsion starting to work- forget you saw us. Forget you were looking for Bonnie, and go downstairs and find Matt. Then have your fun, Matt is really willing- he finished, smiling cockily.

Caroline nodded and quickly left the room. He just wished Elena were that easy. He laughed out loud. Caroline and Matt, they made a surprisingly good couple. And now, thanks to him, they were going to find each other. "Oh yes! I'm Cupid" he said sarcastically and laughed again.

Bonnie twisted in her sleep uneasy. It was time for a little more fun, although, maybe he shouldn´t take her blood, she might Change if she drink for vampire´s blood, with not enough of her own in her system. Damon sighed. Where did all this "good caring guy" shit come from? Who was he kidding? Everyone knew he was a monster. A selfish, uncaring, dangerous monster. Everyone, except for Bonnie. She saw something in him that people couldn't see. She saw what little kindness he still had. But it seemed enough for her to risk her life for being with him.

Damon sighed again, louder. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to feel anything more than pure lust and desire. And that was the truth. Or, at least, he was doing his damnest for it to be. He smiled suddenly, his dark humor always amuse him. His little brother would be so happy to see him recover his humanity. To see him embrace the un-living human life he thought lost. "Don't hold your breath bro, it's not going to happen" he said to himself. Stefan may had heard him, but it wasn't very probable, he was weak, and at the time, very busy being with his human sweetheart.

All that thinking made him lost his interest. He didn't want Bonnie anymore. Maybe later, after the party is over. He could take her to his house, and they could have a lot of fun there, more relaxed.

Damon turned away, quickly getting dress. He walked slowly to Bonnie's side and softly kissed her lips. She moved a little, but didn't wake. He kissed her again, harder this time. Then she did wake up, and looked at him surprised.

-Well, well, look who's awake- said Damon, and smiled sarcastically-It's been a while. I don't get why you're so tired all the time- Bonnie laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

-I think fucking vampires does that to you- she answered totally shameless to her language. Damon laughed.

-All right, time for us to move. Elena could catch us any minute now. C'mon-. He helped her get her clothes and get dress. In less than a minute, they were ready to continue the party and looked all normal about it. Damon took Bonnie's hand and dragged her downstairs.

He was trying to fool himself, but the feeling was there, a time bomb ready to explode.


	7. Chapter 7: The party: part 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back and this chapter won't have any lemons, unfortunately. But, it's important to the story in general, so please be patient and tell me what you think. **

**That's all for now. I'm begging here, please, PLEASE, review. I'm seriously in need for reviews. **

**XOXO**

**Maggie.  
**

The party seemed to be a success, but Bonnie couldn't find Elena or Caroline anywhere. She was starting to feel uneasy.

-Damon, where´s Elena? - She asked him in a whisper. He smiled at her.

-I believe she is somewhere around here, with my little brother. Do you want me to get her for you?-. Bonnie didn't know where all the kindness came from, and she wasn't that stupid as to trust him. Not yet. She narrowed her eyes, and realized that their hands were still interlocked. She quickly took hers away from his, and murmured

-It's okay, I'll go look for her. Thanks- And with that, she left. Damon was a little shocked. What has gone wrong? It seemed that just a few minutes earlier everything was fine. That worry again. He sighed. He didn't want to give up on that. Not now, not ever. He was still the merciful less Damon, and he intended to keep it that way.

Slowly, he walked to the so called bar, where, it seems, that every teenager in the house was. He was really getting tired of all this, the human charade. "It's SO not worth it" he thought. But, it was hard to believe his own words. In one hand, there was Katherine, the woman he always loved. Well, vampire, but the gender was there, so. Then, on the other hand, there's Bonnie. The little witch that could make everything possible (the Katherine rescue that's it), and yet, there he was, in a stupid birthday party, for his brother's girlfriend, that happened to look exactly like Katherine. It was all really fucked up, but, as hard as he was trying, he still couldn't make a decision.

"What to do?" he kept asking himself, without getting any answer, of course. He didn't love Bonnie; of that much he was sure. But there were feelings there that he hadn't had in a very long time. Was it worth it, then? Ignore the chance to get Katherine back for a weird thing going on with a witch? The answer should be easy. But it wasn't.

Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe Bonnie wasn't really capable of bring her back. And, he still hasn't found the Grimoire, so that was a mess too. "Fuck it all" he growled "I'm going home". He thought about finding Bonnie, but, in that moment, he didn't give a fuck about anything. He wasn't even in the mood for sex. And that was quite rare.

He walked home, because he had left his car in the boarding house. Annoyed, he re-thought all the Katherine situation, but after a minute, he decided it was all too much, and he would save it for later.

He didn't know where his little annoying brother was, but again, he didn't give a fuck. All the deep thinking had left him angry, and upset. So he decided to hunt. Find a nice lady, feed, then raised her memory and ta-da, problem resolve.

-Elena?- asked a voice from behind her.

-Bonnie?- she asked back, a little surprised, and, annoyed too. Because even if she was her best friend, she had chosen the worst time to interrupted her. Elena lay away from Stefan and faced Bonnie.

-What's wrong? - she asked after a few seconds of silence.

-Nothing. I just wanted to tell you I'm going home. That's all-

-Oh, well, can Damon take you? Where is he?-

-I don't know. But it's okay, I brought my car. So, talk you tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your birthday- Bonnie said, then kissed her cheek and left the room. Elena turned toward Stefan.

-That was weird. What's up with her?-

-Don't know. Maybe she's feeling sick or something-

-Yeah, that's probably it- she murmured, letting conversation twisted to another more pleasant one.

-So- she said, running her finger across Stefan's chest- Where were we?- she asked, smiling. He smiled her back, and then kissed her lightly on the lips, moving all the way down her throat.

She thought she was in heaven when, suddenly, he stopped. Elena looked at him curious, and his eyes answered her un-spoken question. They were bloodied, and menacingly. But the weirdest part was, she was really getting used to that.

-It's okay- she murmured, while caressing his cheek softly. Stefan smiled, then after a minute, he said

-No, I'm fine. It just that we still are in your house, in your birthday party. Isn't it a little too much? Maybe we can wait and you could tell Jenna you wanna spent the night in my house-

Elena laughed. –Yeah, right!- she said, throwing her head backwards- like that won't be suspicious at all!- she tried to calm, then sighed.

-You're probably right though. We should get back to the living room and get this over with-.

Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and led him downstairs. She was going to murder Caroline if that party didn't end right then. She wasn't in the mood for parties. However, she was in the mood for other things. Things that included Stefan and that wasn't the place for it. Smiling, she walked towards Caroline, who surprisingly, was making out with Matt. "Making out with Matt?" Elena thought "What the fuck?".

-Caroline!- she yelled, besides her, Stefan was shocked as well. Caroline slowly turned to face her, with a very stupid grin in her lips.

-What?- she asked, acting all innocent. It was all too much for Elena. She grabbed Caroline's hand and dragged her outside.

-What the fuck was that?!?!?- Elena screamed at her.

-Just a kiss- Caroline answered, and just as Elena was preparing to hit her head against something hard, she continued- Relax. It was nothing. Besides, Matt's not yours anymore Elena. Get over it-

-There's nothing to get over. But I'm not that stupid. What was that, Caroline? Since when you and Matt are together?-

-Since never. We're not together; we're just having some fun-

-What's that suppose to mean?-

-It means "Leave me alone, mind your own business"-

-Hey! That's unfair. I didn't do anything wrong-

-Well, I didn't either, so…-

-Okay. Look, I'm sorry. But it's all too much, you know. Damon and Bonnie, you and…-

-What did you just say?!- Caroline interrupted her with a scream.

-You and Matt?-

-No, no. The Damon part. What's that? Are Damon and Bonnie together? Why?-

-They're not 1together" as in a couple. They just hang out, I think-

-Oh, I know the meaning of "hang out" to Damon, Elena. They're sleeping together-

I-I…- Elena tried to defend Bonnie, but Caroline was right. They were just fucking around, not big deal.

-Don't. Look, I don't care, okay? I'm just worried about her, that's all-

-So am I. But she's a big girl; she can take care of herself-

-I know. But I don't want her to get hurt-

-Me neither. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She can control Damon. Trust me-

-Fine- Caroline finally agreed, then added- So… I'm guessing you may want to leave the party, find a more private place for you and Stefan to finish the night. Am I right?-

-How did you…?- Elena asked, then decided she didn't care- Yeah, well, I wanna take advantage of my day, so, yeah, we're leaving-

-Alright, did you tell Jenna?-

-No, I was looking for you. I'll tell her right now. C'mon, let's go inside-.

Finding her aunt was a hard work to do. When she and Stefan finally found her, it wasn't in a very pleasant way. Mr. Saltzman, their history teacher, was almost fucking her against her bedroom door. It wasn't so hard to tell what was next.

Elena coughed a little then said

-Jenna?-. Her aunt looked flushed, but otherwise content.

-Elena? Oh, I'm so sorry- she said trying to fix her shirt and leading away from Mr., Saltzman- This is awkward. Did you need something?-

-Yeah… Actually, I do. We're leaving Jenna. I'm going over Stefan's place tonight. And tomorrow we will probably take the day off. You know, been together and stuff. It's that okay?-

-Yeah. Yes, that's fine. Just let me know if something happens- she said smiling, then she hugged Elena and whispered –Happy birthday-

-Thanks. Okay. Bye now. And good bye Mr. Saltzman-

-Bye Elena- her teacher answered kind of embarrassed.

As they were leaving the house in her car, Elena tried to take everything in.

Wow- she said after a while.

-Yeah, you'd think they could take it a little slower- Stefan commented.

-Yes!- she agreed- But that's not what I meant. I meant, Caroline! And Matt? Who knew they have it in them. I mean, it's weird, don't you think?-

-Yes. But they seemed happy. Or happy enough. More like content-

-Aja. Still, it's gotta take some time getting used to. But I love Caroline, she's my friend. And if Matt is who she wants, then she can have him. I don't care, as long as she is happy-. Stefan smiled warmly at her.

-You're a good friend- he said like it was something obvious. She was so good. The exact opposite from Katherine. So selfless and caring, so smart and wild at the same time. She was perfect. For him at least.

-Yeah, well- she answered nonchalantly, and then she was very serious- Caroline was right about one thing. I'm also worried for Bonnie, Stefan. He's not good for her. Damn, he's not good for anyone. And is taking the most of me not to tell him to go straight to hell-

-I understand that, believe me. But, it wouldn't do any good, and you know that. Besides, I don't know how strong their relationship is; because I'm sure Damon hasn't forgotten Katherine-

-You think he's using her to get to Katherine?-

-Maybe. She's a witch, and, a descendant of Emily. Bonnie is just the person he needs in order to open the tomb-

-Oh… -Elena was imagining how bad things could end if he got his way- She's gonna be devastated, Stefan! What if Damon convinces Bonnie to do the spell, and gets Katherine out? Then what? He's gonna leave Bonnie feeling like hell because he already has his girl? That's not right. I'm not gonna let it happen. I have to talk to her, Stefan. She can't get more involved-

-I don't think that's such a good idea- Stefan said slowly. Elena looked at him like he had lost his mind- Bonnie knows how to take care of herself. And, the vervain you gave her, she still has it, right? So he can't compel her. That's all he can do to get Bonnie to open the tomb-

Elena was surprised. Like always, Stefan was right. He was absolutely right. She smiled and decided to let Damon and Bonnie be. If something got wrong, well, they'll figure it out then. For now, she would forget everything else and focus on Stefan.

She loved him. Of that, she was sure. And, as sure as she was of her feelings, she also knew he loved her too. The problem was that he was so scared of what might happen if they said that out loud that he wouldn't dare. But she was patient. He trusted her. So, slowly, taking one step at the time, they'll work it out. She was confident about that.

When Stefan stopped the car, she felt almost frenetic. They had all night to be alone. Looking Stefan straight into his beautiful green eyes she kissed him. Softly, increasing the force of her lips against his.

She didn't know how it happened, but in less than a second, they were inside the boarding house, already in their way to Stefan's room.

This was the perfect end for her birthday. All she asks was there, holding her, loving her. For the first time in a long time, she felt almost happy.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise, surprise

**A/N: So... it's been a really looooong time, hasn't it? Jajaja...I'm sorry, for anyone who actually liked my story, I was way too lost to keep writing. But now, I'm back! Theraphy and a few month in the middle, I'm back. I hope you like this chapter. It's just something to get on my tracks again, because the second season started, and I had to be fair to it. **

**For the record, I don't plan on doing the same as the TV show. I don't like Stefan, I love Damon. So, there won't be any" I love Stefan, it's always been Stefan, it'll always be Stefan!. You know what? Fuck Stefan and his furrowed eyebrows! I like more the ElenaxDamon now, I'll be honest. But, I'm thinking to stay faithful to the original plot, DamonxBonnie. **

**Knowing this, there isn't anything else I want you to know. Sorry for the crazy late update, and the long a/n. **

**Enjoy your reading, I'm always wating for reviews =) **

**Love, Maggie  
**

Damon woke up next to a very blond woman. She was sleeping quietly, but he didn't remember bringing her home. How strange. He rolled to one side, got out of bed and watched the girl carefully. She looked nothing like the type of woman he liked. She looked like a sorority chick from some college. He couldn't understand why he had brought her here. "Maybe because she doesn't look like Katherine, and she doesn't look like Bonnie. Maybe I just wanted a change" he thought, but wasn't very convinced.

The girl started to move, and Damon decided to let her go. He wasn't really in the mood for killing. Easily, he compelled her to leave and forget everything, and she did. So now, he was at peace again, alone. He sighed deeply. "What's wrong with me?" he thought, tired. Maybe it was time for come clean. Tell Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena everything, and what might happen, happens. But, it wasn't very clever of him, and he wasn't going to do it, too risky. "So fuck it all then" he said to himself. "I need to find her, or I'll go nuts over night. I need Bonnie" he thought. And so he left the boarding house to go find the little witch who was messing with his head.

He got there in almost record time, knocked twice, and waited. A very sleepy Bonnie came out to greet him.

-Well, hello sleepy head. How are you today?- he asked politely. Bonnie looked at him strangely.

-What are you doing here, Damon?- she asked suspicious.

-I- he said- need to tell you something. May I come inside, please?-. Bonnie swallowed hard, then step out of his way.

-You've been invited in Damon, what other choice do I honestly have?- she asked resigned. Damon chuckled once.

-What other choice indeed- he murmured under his breath. They entered the house, and it was warm. He felt odd in there. He could feel Bonnie right beside him, and the proximity made him nervous.

-So- she said after closing the door and sitting in the couch- what's up?-. "How to start?" he asked himself. "Let's be straight, and simple. Just the truth".

-Bonnie- he said- you need to know something. Katherine isn't really dead-.

-What?- she shouted totally out of her mind.

-She's not dead, Bonnie-

-How you know that?- she asked with narrowed eyes.

-I always have. You want the whole story?-. Bonnie nodded.

-All right then- he said, then started to speak- You remember you ancestor, Emily?- Bonnie nodded again- well, she casted a spell which sell Katherine in a tomb, beneath the church. But, I don't think she's too happy there, half dead, and starving. Anyway, I've been waiting for 145 years to get her out. Emily used the power of the comet to give the spell more strength, if you might say, and, a crystal. The very same crystal you found. So, for the crystal to work, the comet had to return home, and then I could use in. With a few more preparations, of course. The thing is, I don't know what's going on anymore. I mean, this, it's too weird, and it feels too real. I don't think it's good, for any of us-

-Wait- Bonnie managed to say between shocks- you're saying, you wanna broke up with me?-

-I, I don't know. It's complicated, you know? I had a plan, I was so sure. Now I don't know anything anymore. And I certainly don't like it-.

-You want me to do what? To open the so said tomb and get Katherine out? Then what? Then you two go living happily ever after, and I stay here, weeping like an idiot?-

-No- Damon answered, uncertain- I, don't mean you any harm, I really don't. But I need to get Katherine out. I need it. 'Cause if I don't, I'll have the doubt forever. Of what it could have been. I don't want that, I couldn't live with that anymore-. Surprisingly, he seemed honest. And he was making a great effort to explain himself. She could see he wanted Katherine, that he needed her. And like the sucker she was, she wanted to help him. "I'm so gonna regret this" she thought but said anyway.

-I'll do it-. Damon looked at her puzzled.

-You'll do what?-

-I'll help you get her out-

-Why?- he asked precautious, but with hope in his beautiful blue eyes. Bonnie didn't really want to answer that.

-Because- she said, but couldn't find a real reason- just because. I, I think you deserve this. Yes, I must be crazy, but, I really do. We'll do it, and see what happens, ok?-

Damon's eyes were sparkling. He was almost happy, and very grateful. But, thanks God, he was still Damon. So he only said "thank you" in a forced voice, and left. They didn't talk about how they were gonna do this, but, I could wait, at least until tomorrow, or until she speaks with her grandmother.

"She's going to fucking kill me!" she thought "oh, well, what's done, it's done, what's said, it's said. Let's see what happens. And, whatever does happen, we'll deal". She was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out we who. It was starting to freak her out, so she left it there, to handle later, maybe after speaking with Elena. "I'm so going to hell for this" she thought before going upstairs to get change and out of that house for a while. Damon's scent still lingered in the air, she needed new air.

She found herself knocking on Elena's door.

-Coming!- someone yelled. Bonnie felt nervous, her stomach twisted.

Jenna opened the door suddenly.

-Oh!- she exclaimed- Bonnie. How are you? What's up?- she asked nicely.

-Nothing much- Bonnie answered- Is Elena home?-. Jenna denied it with his head.

-Nop- she said- she hasn't returned from Stefan's. You needed something?-

-Actually- Bonnie murmured, not sure of what to say after all- no. I just wanted to talk to her. I'll catch her later at the grill or whatever. Thanks!- but before Jenna could say something else, she was running out of view.

"Thanks God she wasn't home!" she thought. But, internally, she knew she wasn't right. Elena needed to know this, and so did Stefan. "Fuck" she thought.

Bonnie decided to go to the boarding house, to see them both. Hopefully, Damon wouldn't be there. She run almost all the way from Elena's to the boarding house, but was hardly tired. The years as a cheerleader were finally showing.

Again, she found herself in front of another door, knowing there wasn't return from the trip she intended to start. She breathed hard once, exhaled, and knocked. She couldn't hear anything, and all of the sudden, Stefan was right in front of her, smiling.

-Bonnie- he said- What's wrong?- he asked suddenly dropping the happy charade.

-Can I come in? I need to talk to you. And Elena, is she here?-

-Yes, she is. Please, come inside-

-Thanks- she answered automatically. She entered. Not for the first time, but with a different brother than the other times.

Elena was sitting in the living room couch, reading People magazine.

-Hi- she said when she saw Bonnie- Is something wrong?-

-Not quiet. But I need to talk to you, both. And I need you to please, please listen. You promise?- she asked Elena, looking at her in the eyes.

-Y…yes- Elena stumbled, looking at Bonnie confused and insecure. Bonnie took a sit, trying to calm herself.

-Ok, here's the deal. Katherine, your ex vampire girlfriend, is alive-

-What?- Stefan asked politely, maybe questioning her sanity.

-She's alive. She's not dead. She's not dancing with the devil, I can't think anymore synonyms-.

-I understood that, alright, but, it's impossible-.

-No it's not. Your brother and Emily saved her. She and the others. They're locked inside a tomb, underneath the church-

-How? Why? What the…?- Stefan was shocked. Elena too.

-Bonnie- she said- please, can you explain better?-

-Damon made a deal with Emily, and she casted a spell that seal the vampires in the tomb. So, she's alive, not very happy, but alive. And Damon wants her back- even she could feel the sadness and disappointment in her voice. Stefan was still beyond belief.

-That's not possible. I saw her going in- he said to Elena, forgetting Bonnie's presence.

-Stefan- Bonnie said- she's alive. The faster you get over that, the faster we'll get her out, and go on with our lives- "empty lives" she thought to herself. She sighed.

Stefan looked shocked, and kind of hurt.

-Ok- said Elena, trying to be diplomatic- let's be rational. Katherine is alive, but locked in a tomb. How do you know this Bonnie?-. Her friend looked away, avoiding her stare. That was an obvious move.

-Damon- Elena said in awe- motherfucker!- she exclaimed, surprising her audience.

-Elena!- Stefan yelled, not able to help himself.

-I'm sorry. But, c'mon! He's known this since the beginning. He's an evil, smart, sneaky bastard-

-He certainly is- said Bonnie laughing.

-There's nothing funny about this!- Stefan said.

-You're right, there's not. But either way, we must figure something out, because I promised Damon I would get her out-

-You did what?- Both Stefan and Elena yelled. "Oh God" Bonnie thought "I'm so, so fucked".


	9. Chapter 9: Let get this over with

**A/N: Well, hello there! I know it's been a long long tome, but, I just wasn't inthe mood for keeping the story until I read a wonderful review that made my day =) Thanks you all for readin this fic, I know it isn't much fun, but it will go back to the lemons, and all that. For now, I just wana say: keep in mind that this fic goes almost with the TV show. Meaning, All the story with Stefan, Damon and Katherine is public, but I won't get klous or any bad vampire to ruin their lifes. Just, let's get Katherine out and see wheter she's where they think she is or not jeje n.n**

**Anyway, Enjoy your read, and I'll be working in next chapter, if I get more than five reviews tomorrow, it will be ready even faster =) Please, review, they're my nutrition =)**

**Love, Maggie**

_-You did what?- Both Stefan and Elena yelled. "Oh God" Bonnie thought "I'm so, so fucked"._

-Bonnie?- asked Stefan, trying to calm himself- What did you do?-

-Ok, I promise to tell you the entire story; I just need you to be quiet. I'll talk, and you'll both listen without saying one word, swear?- Bonnie said in a firm tone.

-Yes- Stefan answered, earning a very reproaching look from Elena.

-Alright- said Bonnie, and started to pace from one corner to another- Damon came to see me this morning. Don't know what triggered his action, don't I even want to. He told me the story about Katherine, he told me what happened, when they "kidnapped her" and when they "killed her", he then said she wasn't really dead, and I was as shocked as you. Or maybe even more, neither of yours feeling are in stake. Mine are. I, I won't say I love Damon, because it isn't true, but I honestly care about him, and I think he cares about me too-.

-Bonnie- Elena said with disapproval in her voice.

-Don't- Bonnie interrupted her- I don't wanna hear it, ok? I understand what I got myself into, I do. Please trust me. I need to do this in order to fix it. If Damon gets Katherine back then he'll leave us all alone, and we can go on with our lives-

-And what if he doesn't?- Stefan asked.

-Doesn't what?- Bonnie replied, confused.

-What if he doesn't get Katherine back?-

-How could he not?- Bonnie asked, now a little suspicious. Stefan avoided eye contact, which was never a good sign –Stefan, tell me-

-I'm not sure, but this story doesn't make much sense. I'd like to talk to Damon myself, and then we'll figure something out together. You won't be left alone Bonnie, I swear-. His eyes were full of decision. Bonnie was shocked, and overwhelmed by that feeling. She saw Stefan as an older brother, always protective and loving. And she knew he was doing that for Elena, but she was still very grateful.

Unable to speak, Bonnie just nodded. Stefan smiled in response, and then said:

-Alright. I'll go find him right now. You two wanna wait here? –

-Ok, that'd be cool, we've got a lot to talk about, don't we, Bonnie?- answered Elena looking at her best friend meaningfully.

-Ajam- Bonnie murmured, but she thought "Shit, I'm so gonna pay for it. Damn Damon!"

And so Stefan left, kissing Elena good-bye. They were a very disgusting sight to see. Not that Bonnie was jealous, of course not, but she thought if Damon's ever been like that with someone. "Yes, that bitch who turned him who is now locked in a fucking tomb" she thought. "Maybe it's better that way, but he won't understand".

-Ok- she said, resigned- Get it off your chest Elena-. Her friend looked at her and smiled.

-I'm not mad Bonnie, just surprised. I don't know what Damon did to have you, but, I firmly believe it's what he needs-

"What?". Bonnie looked at her like she lost her mind.

-Let me finish- said Elena noticing her stare- I mean he needs someone good, not some vampire bitch who played them both years ago. He needs someone who can control him, who understands him too. I think you're that person Bonnie-

-What? You are saying what I think you're saying, then you're fucking insane-

-Why? Because I can see trough you and I can realize you like him and care about him and will do anything for him? Tell me I'm crazy, c'mon! Tell me I'm just delusional and you won't help him get the OTHER woman out of that tomb, knowing she might hurt him and then he'll be so fucking destroyed you'll have to play puzzle with his little pieces-

-Do you honestly think Katherine might hurt him?- Bonnie asked, too late to realize she let her worries about Damon showed first.

-Yes- answered Elena, who had a very suspicious look on her face- I do. She'll hurt him, and we'll have to be prepared. Look, I won't say I don't understand, ok? Because I do. I understand how it is to care about them, I feel it too. But, you're too powerful to fall Bonnie, he'll use you- Bonnie tried to protest, but Elena kept going- He'll use you, maybe unintentionally, maybe not, but, it will end up like this: He will get Katherine, who might surely didn't changed a bit in the last 145 years, and she will hurt him. She will stay and destroy the town, or she will just leave, and both options, will hurt him-

She was right, of course. Damon knew what he wanted, but, wasn't sure how he'll feel when he gets it. And that was just plain scary, especially with Damon. And Katherine.

-Oh, fuck- Bonnie murmured, falling into the couch. Elena sat next to her, and waited.

-This is a mess- she finally said after a few minutes of collecting her thoughts –I can do this, people will be in danger. The entire town-

-No Bonnie, it's not like that. We can handle it; the problem will be handling HIM. I don't think Katherine will be just grateful for getting out and be happy with him for eternity. She's way too much of a bitch to do that-

-How you know that?-

-Know what?- asked Elena, confused.

-Know that she's such a bitch, what she will do, everything-

-Stefan told me almost everything that happened back in 1864-

-Oh- said Bonnie, and kept quiet for a while.

-He also said that something was up with Damon, which was right. And now we'll have to do whatever it takes to keep the peace, at least for a while-

-You're right, but how do I know I'm powerful enough?-

-You are Bonnie, believe me-

-But…-

-But nothing, what you have to do is simple. You have to break the spell long enough for him to enter, and take her. Then, you seal it again. After that, we'll see what happens with Katherine, and etc, etc-

-Ok, ok- Bonnie said, trying to think of a way to do it without the chance of failing. And something occurred to her.

-How do I know what to break? I mean, the spell must be in Emily's grimoire, and I don't have it-

-No- said Elena- but we do-

-What?-

-We have the grimoire-

-How? Since when?-

-Damon took it, and, well, we took it from him. You'll have to use it, and I plan to show it to you, as soon as Stefan is back-

-Alright- Bonnie murmured, shocked.

-Please don't be mad at me, I couldn't tell you anything, they wouldn't let me-

-I'm not mad- Bonnie said, but her voice sounded empty even to her ears.

-Really? You look upset- Elena said; trying to figure out what was upsetting her.

-D..D..- Bonnie started but couldn't finish. She took a deep breath, then said- Damon took it? From where?-

-I don't know the details, I just saw the book a few days ago, when Stefan discovered it-

-Alright- Still, her face was empty, and Elena started to worry.

-Bonnie? What's wrong?-

-I…I…- she couldn't finish. Again, she took a deep breath- He didn't tell me. Why?-

-Oh- Elena said, realizing her feeling for Damon were more serious than she thought, but even Bonnie didn't know yet.

-Why Elena? We were at least friends, why he didn't tell me? If he was planning to use me anyway?-

-I don't think that was what he was planning. In fact, I think he didn't tell you because he was trying to find another way to do it, without disturbing you-

-How noble of him- said Bonnie with deep sarcasm. And every time Bonnie used sarcasm, was because she was hurt, and wouldn't admit it.

-Look, I'm not defending him, I'm just saying what I think he was doing. Nothing else-. Another deep breath.

-I know- Bonnie said- but I still don't understand-

-What?-

-I don't get why getting close to me then…this-

-I don't know either; I think you should ask him-. And that brought Bonnie back to life.

-No way!- she said, sitting straight in the couch, looking directly into Elena's eyes- there's no way in hell I'm gonna crawl to him and ask his reasons. He's a fuckin player, then let him I don't give a damn, and I shouldn't. I'm a witch, and I have to protect my powers. I'll let Katherine out, but that's because is more important than him. From now on, Damon can focus in saving his little damsel in distress and figure how to feed her-. Then she got up, and walked to the kitchen. Elena followed her.

-You want some coffee?- Bonnie asked. Elena nodded, but kept silent.

-I'm sorry Elena- Bonnie said- I didn't mean to lose it like that, it's not your fault. I just feel, betrayed? I don't know, but I don't like it-. Elena smiled and put an arm around her friends shoulders.

-Don't worry. Let's just figure this out, and then we can go back to normal-.

-Yeah- Bonnie murmured, unsure of what "normal" was anymore and whether she wanted that or not. "Damn you Damon" she thought, but then felt something that frightened her. She felt, something similar to… was it love? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was gonna fight that fate, and she won't fall for him, because that would be the end of her, and she loved herself more than that. "Fuck Damon" she thought "Let's get this over with".


End file.
